The Administrative and Data Management Core will be responsible for facilitating one of the most crucial aspects of the proposed Program- coordinating communication, data analysis, and information transferal among investigators working simultaneously at multiple sites around the globe. The Core will be principally responsible for facilitating coordinate and secure communication among investigators in Atlanta, San Francisco, Paris, and Zurich in order to expedite the exchange of program information, are search data and ideas, manuscripts, abstracts, and slides for presentations. In addition, the Core will provide a centralized source of data analysis, prepare the Program's annual progress report, and assume responsibility for the accounting and tracking of expenditures as well as preparation of the annual budgets for necessary progress reports. The Core will also coordinate twice yearly meetings of principle investigators and core directors, one meeting to be held in Atlanta, and one meeting to be held in metropolitan Washington, DC, in conjunction with the NIAID-sponsored annual meeting on AIDS vaccine development. Core support for this function will include assisting in travel arrangements, meeting planning, and presentation support for each meeting participant. In addition to these meetings, the Core will coordinate a monthly teleconference of all project investigators to exchange ideas, progress, and planning relevant to the ongoing research.